


Family Ties

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-A-Day 2011 Project-June [8]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Jossed, Other, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shine a light through the eyes of the ones left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted Jun. 8th, 2011. I realize this has since been Jossed, but I've stopped watching and I like my version better. 
> 
> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 159. 
> 
> Prompt from [whitecollar100](http://whitecollar100.livejournal.com/). Challenge #49-Tie. Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.

_Sorry, dad,_ Neal thought, after telling Peter the “dirty cop” story.

It wasn’t fair or nice, any more than it had been fair or nice when he took off for New York. Instead of staying with the family who loved him, he’d set out to find a family he could love. 

Miraculously, he’d gotten it with Mozzie and Kate only to have it taken away. Now he was on the verge of achieving something beautiful with Peter and Elizabeth, but Peter still had questions and Neal knew the kind of answers he needed to hear.

Even if they were lies.


End file.
